


Captain Toad's Fart Fetish

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Captain Toad farts on Toad's face.





	Captain Toad's Fart Fetish

Captain Toad farted constantly as he sighed of relief, sitting on Toad's face as the two mushroom boys were in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, with the Toad captain breaking the gusty winds around the galactic garden as the other Toad guy took it all in.

"Uh, Captain... are you okay with doing this...?" Toad asked as he could sense how rotten Captain Toad's farts were. "I mean, I know a couple of Toads who are gassy, but I never took you to be so... farty..."

"Of course, Kinopio! I've been holding this in during my adventure!" Captain Toad admitted as he was enjoying how bassy his deep pitched farts were, his shorts becoming brown stained as he was relieving himself. "And it feels good to not need a bathroom to do it..."

Toad was becoming worried as Captain Toad kept farting, his explosive toots turning wet as the captain blushed with arousal, rubbing his rumbling stomach with one of his hands while his other hand patted his farting big butt, which didn't stop cranking out giant poots. Toad was wondering if the captain was taking pleasure in pooping on him.


End file.
